Soft Whispers My Confession
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: Serenity/Diamond romance. -war in Moon- and Serenity fled for her life and lived on earth in a brothel. how did she end up there? Her love for Endymion broke apart when she learn the truth.who could mend her broken heart? the white prince of dark moon..
1. Chapter 1

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

RATED: PG

DATED: 8/01/2009

Note: For a better appreciating this fanfic of Mamoru and Usagi, listen to the song "My Confession by Josh Groban".

EPILOGUE: -war in Moon- Princess Serenity was small at that time, she was only 11. Mother died saving the moon, she was sent down to earth but lives with a cruel woman that saved her when she was small. She lives in a brothel but she remained in that place as a house keeper instead. She realized she is the prettiest girl there, and tried to remain as hidden as possible from the hungry, pervert eyes of the ugly men that came there to be satisfied.

She also worked as one of the cabaret girls and waiting for anyone that wanted to dance with her. That's where she met Endymion.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SOFT WHISPERS

My Confession (part 1)

A dark Horse galloped fast passed the silent forest, a clinging noise and the horse fast pace sounds broke the quiet night. Moonlight lit softly fall onto the silhouette of the dark stranger. For a split second, dazzling blue eyes looked at the full moon as though calling up his name. His soft jet black hair and handsome strong feature of his body would melt any women that started to stare at him. Perfect complexion and bold appearance made him one of the respected yet envied by other land warlords at that time. Endymion was one of the fearless general in the world that still young and filled with magical and strange creatures. Only Gods could live in such times.

As he reached Jade's Castle, he walked casually admiring the huge marble pillars that stood proudly on every side of the amazing stronghold. All the generals were there and already took up the remaining time to discuss about the coming war ahead. Endymion gave a small grunt acknowledge his presence among them. The generals bowed at him. All of them stood beside each other, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nefrite and Jadeite, all as dashingly handsome just as their names have it. The names of the precious stones that glitters in the lonely part of the cave awaiting for someone to appreciate and amazed by their beauties.

As they brief the plans to Endymion, he gave a chuckle, "This will be as easy as we conquered the moon! We shall leave at dawn and live nothing behind!" he strode away from the room, his black leather cloak swings behind him giving him the touch of supremacy and power. That night as usual, exhausted and lethargic, Endymion felt fast asleep.

I have been blind, unwilling.  
To see the true love your giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing.

**Endymion's Dream:** as he flew to the battlefield that occurred 5 yrs ago, Silver Millennium was at its end of glory. It will be dented and conquered by Earth's Mighty Rulers and Warlords. Moon people fought to their last breathe in the name of the moon; Endymion was at his early age where he followed the mighty Earth Ruler, King Balaxar to battle. He loved it; he was excited and full of energy until he heard the softest of chime bell behind him. Ring-ring~~ as somebody ran into the moon forest. In a flash, he ran and followed the sound…~ ring-ring~~ he flew and tried to catch the beautiful creature that made the lovely ring… ring ring~~ though he thought he's very close to it, a grand unicorn stallion stopped his track and tried to attack him!

Endymion woke up from his dream. The sweet melody of the tiny bell chimes still fresh in his memory. "What was that?" he asked himself. Disoriented, He walked up to the balcony; the moon as faithful even though was "bruised" by the final war descent its soft ray and as though embrace his bare chest, for a moment Endymion stared in guilt at the magnificent moon, though have been assaulted and destroyed its precious civilization and kingdom, still, the warmth and soft glow never fade. "What was the reason, the whole war started?" he was clueless, to him, moon people has never done anything wrong to Earth, yet, the earth armies trespassed the kingdom and destroyed its people. The guilt built up inside him made him unease until he felt the ring chime sounded behind him. Endymion turned swiftly but found nothing but cold empty darkness of his chamber. Somehow, that ring always managed to calm him down and relieved him from stress….

Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me

Dawn has risen, the ray crept to the bed and filled the room with painful brightness, Endymion never sleep the whole night, as he lay motionless on the bed, thinking about his dream… never know how sensational and tensed it can get until he felt himself aroused by the mysterious moon incident. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, waking up from the long unforgiving night. He endures a silent guilt and punishment that he felt that he needs to find that missing feeling.

As Endymion buttoned his sleeves and his chest armor, one of the general knocked on his door, notified him that everything is ready and waiting for him. Endymion gave a slight nod. "One more thing Sire, Lady Venus is actually downstairs, waiting for you as well… maybe wanted to give you a kiss good luck?" Kunzite chuckled and Endymion sounded annoyed. Though as graceful and beautiful as the high noble's family, Venus is actually very perky and cheerful. Her proper upbringings shown in the way she walks, dressed and talk. Her weakness is her desire of jewellery. As Endymion walk downstairs, Venus curtsied slightly and hugged the unsuspecting prince. "Good morning Venus, it's unusually early for you to take a stroll today," Endymion started. Venus walked beside him with slight blushes in her cheeks, "I wanted to wish you a safe battle ahead, my prince~" Venus explained softly. Her voice had a merry high pitch in it that does not sound overly cheeky just a hint of girlishness. Her golden locks are nicely combed and Endymion noticed her jewellery accessories are more than usual today. "I will get you a beautiful stone locket or bracelet to add in your collection, Endymion wanted to sound abit sarcastic but Venus thought it's a thoughtful gift from the prince that she hugged Endymion tightly, "oh! Thank you , thank you! You know how I love jewellery!" Venus said outloud. Kunzite saw the couple and started to laugh, "Will you two love birds hurry up, we are not strolling in the park!" Endymion was overly annoyed at his remark but Venus found it more of a flattering words.

The war ended faster than it have started, loss and dark and gloomy was the day that gave satisfaction to Endymion after he had conquered cold bloodedly the land. "Keep none alive!" he yelled out as the warlords obeyed and recklessly killed anything on sight. Endymion laughed and was acting as though as he was possessed, his eyes were dark and cold and nothing could touch him until….ring~ring~ the sound gave a jolt to him. It sounded so near. Endymion stopped laughing and became warily of his surroundings. Nothing of the warmth feeling around him except corpses and destructions but ring-ring~~ the sound though came inside his head, in his mind. "Is this what you want?~~" a soft feminine voice echoed in his mind. Endymion closed his eyes, "y-yes! This is what I want! I want people to bow to me!" he screamed out. The soft ring sounded~~"is this what you want?" the voice asked again. Endymion became confused and his head hurts badly that he lost his sense of judgment. His black stallion galloped away from the battle as though something guided it to be away from the dreadful scene. Still closing his eyes, Endymion didn't realize that he has been away from the battlefield, away from the stench of death. Ring~ "or is this what you want?" the soft ghostly voice appeared again, Endymion opened his eyes to see an amazing view of the peaceful lake view, with grand sight of the white top mountain that looks over the scene and protect it with its stoned body, protecting it from harsh winds. "why are you showing me this.." Endymion whispered but in his heart he felt that this is how it's meant to be.

"Endymion! SIRE! Thank gods I've found you!" Zoisite exclaimed and told him that the battle is over and they have won. "What on earth are you doing here??" Zoisite stared at Endymion puzzled. "N-nothing, just c-chasing anything that's trying to escape," Endymion blurted out. "Let's celebrate our victory with the women! I know a place near here there should be a very famous brothel, its paradise there, sire!" Zoisite shamelessly yelled out. Endymion smiled awkwardly and tried to overcome his emotion. "Well said Zoisite! Nefrite interfered suddenly, "Beer and bitches on the house by Zoisite!" Nefrite shout out giving an outstanding high morale to the armies, as they all cheered and marched hurriedly to the place. Zoisite and Nefrite argued along the way, Kunzite noticed the change in Endymion. "Are you alright, sire..." Kunzite's voice was melancholy and showed calmness in his tone. The wisest general of them all. Endymion nodded his head slightly and lift up his head, shows of arrogance and strikingly attractive.

END of PART 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

RATED: PG

DATED: 8/01/2009

Note: For a better appreciating this fanfic of Diamond and Usagi, listen to the song "My Confession by Josh Groban".

EPILOGUE: -war in Moon- Princess Serenity was small at that time, she was only 11. Mother died saving the moon, she was sent down to earth but lives with a cruel woman that saved her when she was small. She lives in a brothel but she remained in that place as a house keeper instead. She realized she is the prettiest girl there, and tried to remain as hidden as possible from the hungry, pervert eyes of the ugly men that came there to be satisfied.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SOFT WHISPERS**

**My Confession (part 2)**

The brothel was filled with peccadillo and ecstasy of mortal sins, Endymion sat quietly as two women complimented his feature, rubbing themselves against him and he never even flinched nor turned on by the action. The women still laughs and just enjoying his presence with them. Drinking his beer, he was actually not having a good time. His eyes were half closed when he spotted a girl decently dressed in a rugged clothes, covered her head to toe, she just cleaning up the mess the people had made. Her eyes are now staring directly into Endymion's eyes and for a moment, his heartbeat fast and he was mesmerized by the most beautiful dazzling sky blue eyes he had ever seen. Hypnotized, he stood up; the women were annoyed by his lack of attention to them, "hey! Who do you think you are leaving us like this?!" one of the woman blurted out loud, Endymion turned his head to them and said "I'm sorry Ruby, I just need to get another drink awhile," he lied and smiled slightly at her, growled she yelled out, "the name is Scarlet!" her hands by her hips but was soon at ease when another man sweep her away.

Noticing that Endymion is approaching her, Serenity made a run for it. She dashed out to the kitchen and in the massage parlor, Endymion followed closely behind her, never taking his eyes away from her, knocking everything that blocks his path. Serenity frantically opened the backdoor and ran into the forest. Endymion lost her until his sight caught the figure of Serenity running into the forest. Serenity ran as fast as she could but her strength could not match his powerful built. Swiftly, he caught her arm and pulled her back to him, her cloak drop to her shoulder, exposing her silvery hair and her beautiful fair face.

That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.

Endymion losses his breathe as his eyes widened and astounded by such beauty in front of him. His heart beats even more as he touched her rosy cheeks but he noticed, pearly tears trickled down, "I beg you, please… d-don't hurt me…let me go," her voice sounded sweet and melodious, melting his heart and it got worst seeing her pleaded. Her pinkish small lips curled up in dismay, he felt that this angel just absorbed all his sorrows away and what he received was an extraordinary view of a girl as pure and fragile as her. "I won't hurt you; tell me, my lady, what is your name?" Endymion start off as gentle as he could to not wanting to break the brittle relationship. "S-Sere-nity..." she whispered softly through her sobbing. Her name tattooed in his heart, mind and soul, never could he forget such beautiful name.

From a distant, a woman shouted for Serenity. Gasped, Serenity excused herself and hurried to the woman and she scolded Serenity for abandoning her chores. Endymion tried to stop her but then again, he won't want to complicate her problem, now that he knows her name and her home…which much to his concern a brothel.

"What are you doing back there?!" Madame Ambrose asked her infuriated. "I-I, was breathing some fresh air, Madame…" she said when suddenly Ambrose grasped her hand tightly that Serenity flinched in pain, "Don't lie to me foolish girl, you should be thankful I promised myself not to sell you off! I could have make more gold by giving u off to the prostitution, don't make me change my mind, girl!" she said full of anger. Serenity shrugged and lowers her voice and thank Madame for everything she has done for her. Serenity shies away from the crowd n clean the hallway and once in awhile hid from the prince's view though she knew, he kept searching for someone…. Her.

And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.

The armies marched back home and the exhausted generals and Endymion rode their stallions back to Jadeite's castle that situated in the south of Balaxar's territory. It's the nearest to their battlefield that had occurred, wherelse, Kunzite, Zoisite and Nefrite's castles located on the North, East and West territory respectively. Endymion could not stop thinking about Serenity even for one second. Kunzite asked what's troubling the young prince but Endymion just said nothing. At last, they reached the castle safe and sound. The generals departed to their chambers exhausted and fatigued. Undo his armors, Endymion laid motionless on the bed, thinking the beautiful Serenity made him agitated and restless on the bed. He started imagining her beautiful face glow in the dim luminosity of the moonlight. Closing his eyes, his hand moved up to touch her imaginary figure. "Serenity…" he whispered softly, every invisible stroke made him weaker and weaker and he felt helpless.

Serenity lay on her straw bed, her wooden room was small, but it's her sheltered seclusion from the unforgivable wild mass outside, drunkards and uncivilized men. Lying down with her charm bell bracelet in her hand, she was thinking about her past mostly and how she saw the look on her mother last determination to vanquish the evil on the moon, she felt to her knees and lying still on the ground, the Negaverse power was gone but the armies still kept on fighting, Serenity ran to her mother and lift up her head lap, "Dear Serenity… I-I have to leave you soon.." Serenity cried profusely, shaking her head telling her mother that she must still stay alive. "My dear, I have used up all my energy and take this.." Queen Serene passed her the moon scepter, Serenity took the scepter unwillingly but still sobbing calling her mother all the time, "don't leave me….mother.." she cried on. Smiling slightly, Queen Serene touched her daughter's soft wet cheek, "I have never leave you, my dear, I'll always be with you, Serenity… u will never be alone, luna and artemis came out from their hiding place and sat beside Princess Serenity. Luna had tears in her eyes; never had she imagined she would be a spectator of the final day. Queen Serene weakly lift up her hand and held out the crystal and it softly absorbed into Serenity's heart, like a spell, she fall asleep. With her last breathe, Serene's hold stroke the cats, "promise me… you will always be by her side..." Luna and Artemis cried and nodded, "We will Your majesty, we will always be with her!". A single tear trickled down her pale skin, "I'm glad…" Queen Serene closed her eyes. "Your majesty!!" before the cats could say anything else, they were teleported down to earth and Queen Serene's body glowed softly and disappeared, leaving the sleeping child on the ground. A few moments later, a magnificent Pegasus stepped out from the forest and carried her away.

Serenity let out a soft whimper and cried. The past really haunts her and her time with her mother was brief. Luna scratched the wooden door softly; Serenity got up and opened her door. "Serenity.. Why are you in tears again?" Luna spoke quietly as she lay on the bed. Smiling at the cat, Serenity wiped her tears away. "Just remembering ...mother, Luna," Serenity kept her bell bracelet in her drawer. "Where's Artemis?" Serenity changed the subject. Luna stretched herself on the bed and sat up, "There's a war in the nearby village down in the south terrain, Artemis gone there to check the damage". "Maybe that's why there are a lot of soldiers in here tonight," Serenity said, Luna nodded her head. Suddenly the scepter glowed dimly, Serenity smiled, "its Illus!" Serenity said as she dashed out and into the forest. Luna sighed at her carelessness of leaving the door open, nevertheless, she's happy to see the princess enjoy his visit.

"Illus", Serenity called out cheerfully, A Pegasus stepped out from behind a huge tree, his white coat reflected the glow from the moonlight and silvery aura appeared around him, a magical and stunning creature of all, half unicorn and half winged horse, Pegasus. "How are you today milady? He asked Serenity. "I'm always fine Illus, even better seeing you here," Serenity smiled happily, all her problems and sadness seemed at a distant now that Illus is here. "I saw you, milady, with a gentleman earlier, may I ask, who is that?" Illus lowered his head for Serenity to stroke his mane and face. Serenity smiled and eagerly touched Pegasus's soft, white manes, "Nobody, Illus, just a stranger that happened to be at the tavern there," Illus closed his dark brown eyes, "Ah, I see, what is his name?" Serenity stopped stroking him for awhile to think back of their encounter. "Actually… I have no clue," Serenity replied and blushed. Illus rubbed his face against Serenity's cheek, making her giggled a little. "Milady is beautiful; all men will stare at milady stunned..." Illus complimented more and 'kissing' her cheek, Serenity giggled more. Illus lowered himself down for Serenity to ride on him. "I'll take milady on a journey above the sky," Illus explained and Serenity felt very excited that she didn't think twice. As she's safely on his back, Illus galloped faster and faster, spreading his wings and took off. Serenity never felt so much alive as Illus flew her round the forest and passed the lake.

As they were flying merrily, somewhere down by a river bank, Serenity gazed at a handsome, silvery haired young man, standing there, thinking about something.. His deep purple eyes hid thousand sorrows that he never expressed to anyone. Serenity felt sympathy and yet attracted to his mysterious expression. Illus flew through the open sky and as if noticing her, Diamond lift up his head and there, their eyes met for the first time. His eyes widened in disbelieved. Illus realized that they were spotted and flew away. "Illus…" Serenity wanted to meet him but Illus ignored her and flew her back.

For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty.

For split second, Diamond just witnessed something as beautiful as goddess herself. His thoughts were now a mess, problem with Wiseman and problem with his people, Diamond is now having another problem with a girl that flew before him. "Who was that…that I see…" Diamond walk hurriedly to the path that the winged horse had fly, hoping to come across them once again. His fair-haired features made him look elegant yet handsome. The white prince of the black moon, which tried to set up his army to invade earth, for their idea is that earth is barbaric and ruled by ruthless kings and warlords that end the civilization of Silver Moon. He wanted to end the earth's merciless hostile conquer on other planets and start a bright future of one leader, one power. But, tonight, he wanted to meet the angel that came to his view. Her beautiful sight, lighten up his dark heart.

______________________________________________________________________END OF PART 2_________________________________________________________________


End file.
